kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Faustian contract
A Faustian contract or a deal with the devil,Wikipedia:Deal with the Devil is a link and bargain between a human and a demon wherein the latter offers specific services and fulfills the human's wish, and is rewarded the human's soul after the contract is complete. Overview Creating a Contract In order to create the contract, a human has to summon a demon. However, it seems that they do not need to be aware of the existence of demons, attempt to summon a specific demon, or even summon one intentionally, as Ciel Phantomhive states he summoned Sebastian Michaelis accidentally.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 36, page 13 It is implied that the human must be desperately searching for a way out, if Ciel's situation is indicative of a typical summoning process, and have little or no faith in God. Sebastian states that once summoned, this fact will not change for all eternity. All the same, it seems that the human still has the option to go through and create the contract, or dismiss the demon, as when Sebastian was summoned, he asks Ciel to make a decision.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, pages 10-11 However, the creation of the contract is finalized as soon as the human issues a command to the demon''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 19, page 12''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 11, page 29 and the details of the contract are thoroughly discussed.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 138, page 16 These details have to be very specific and objective, and conditions like "until I am satisfied" or "for eternity" are prohibited.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 138, page 17 If the human is uncertain how to formulate the terms of their contract, the demon may allow the details to be given in the form of three wishes to provide a guideline. Contract Seal Once a contract is formed, and before its details are discussed,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 138, pages 3-6, 16 a seal is placed on the human's body (e.g. Ciel's seal is on his right eye and Sebastian's is on his left hand). Sebastian has likened the contract to a "collar."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, page 5''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 26, page 29 It is absolute; just as the demon is able to find the human, the human can never escape. The demon is able to place the seal on the human by simply pressing their hand against the chosen place. The choice as to where the seal resides is up to the human, since Sebastian had asked Ciel where he wants the seal to be located. The more visible the seal is, the stronger the bond is. The placing of the seal is rather painful.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 62, page 4''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 138, pages 3-6 Standard Practice If the human's wish is not yet fulfilled, the usual practice for a demon is to serve under the human for as long as it takes and to perform supplementary orders; Sebastian serves as Ciel's butler. The demon is to protect and be the human's power. It must obey the orders the human gives, as long as the contract is still in effect.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 13, pages 26-27 Completion Once the contract is complete and the human's wish is achieved, the demon will eat the human's soul, which results in the human's death. Examples *'Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis' :Contract form: A pentagram inside a circle, with the magic ward "tetragrammaton" around it. :Terms and conditions: ::#Never lie to the contractor.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 138, page 25 ::#Obey the contractor's commands without question.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 138, page 31 (Only applies if the contractor says "I command you.")Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 13, page 32 ::#Protect the contractor without betrayal until his revenge comes to fruition.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 138, page 39 Trivia General= *The word within Sebastian's contract sign, known as the tetragrammaton in English, is the Hebrew name of God. The most accepted pronunciation of the name is "Yahweh," but it is unknown what the proper pronunciation is. Most English translations of the Bible translate it as "LORD."Wikipedia:Tetragrammaton *In the mark placed by Sebastian, the star design appears reversed, that is with two points upward rather than one, traditionally a sign of black magic or devil worship in Western occultism.Wikipedia:Pentagram#Western symbolism *William T. Spears compares a demon's contract with humans to poking fun at them and then leeching anything that comes out as a means of survival, to which Sebastian replies he does not dismiss that claim.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 12, page 24 |-| Anime= *In the second season, three more contract pairs are introduced: **Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus **Alois Trancy and Hannah Annafellows **Luka Macken and Hannah Annafellows *Each demon has a contract seal design specific to themselves, but the pentacle form of a Faustian contract seems to be the standard design as the contract marks of Claude and Hannah are also variations of a pentacle. References pl:Kontrakt faustowski es:Contrato ru:Контракт с демоном fr:Contrat Faustien pt-br:Contrato Faustiano it:Contratto faustiano Category:Demons